Le garage
by Ivrian
Summary: Il y a quelque chose d’incroyablement excitant et pervers à faire l’amour dans un endroit aussi exposé et dangereux… Attention ! SLASH ET INCESTE, PWP DonCharlie. Drabble.


**Résumé **: Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant et pervers à faire l'amour dans un endroit aussi exposé et dangereux… Don/Charlie. Drabble.

**Rating** : **M pour slash et inceste**. (Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas, vous êtes prévenus !)

**Note** **de** **l'auteuze** : Décidément, en ce moment, je suis en veine d'écriture ! Voici un petit drabble de 735 mots, écrit en trente minutes chrono sur mon couple chouchou du moment, lol ! Bonne lecture.

**°0°0°**

**Le garage**

Il y a quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant à faire l'amour dans un garage.

La possibilité d'être surpris.

L'incapacité à garantir son intimité.

Alors que Don dépose une traînée de petits baisers le long de la colonne vertébrale de Charlie, cette idée est présente de manière tout à fait inconsciente dans son esprit.

Parce que pour l'instant, les gémissements de son génie de frère le rendent incapable de pensées cohérentes.

La sueur coule le long de leurs corps nus, et les seuls bruits que l'on entend à cet instant sont ceux de leurs respirations haletantes, associés au crissement des doigts de Charlie contre le tableau noir.

– Don, halète-t-il. Don…

Et Don, qui a glissé ses doigts dans l'intimité lubrifiée du jeune homme, sourit contre sa peau, amorçant un mouvement de rotation qui ne manque pas de toucher sa cible à chaque fois.

– Dooooonnnnn…

Le ton est à mi-chemin entre la prière et l'ordre. Charlie oscille des hanches dans un mouvement incessant, ses doigts glissants effaçant peu à peu une partie de l'équation qui recouvre le tableau.

_P versus NP…_

Dire qu'il a failli se perdre à jamais dans cette recherche… Maintenant, il préfère, et de loin, se perdre pour toujours avec Don.

Et tant pis pour le reste du monde.

Il y a quelque chose de si logique, de si… inévitable dans leur relation.

Ce mélange de tendresse et d'animalité dans leurs étreintes…

Il ne peut imaginer d'autre instant plus parfait que celui-ci.

Celui ou Don s'enfouit au plus profond de lui, lui donnant envie de hurler.

Il ne peut pas ne pas se retourner et chercher la bouche de son amant. Ça aussi, c'est inévitable. Et tandis que leurs langues jouent l'éternel ballet des amants, leurs reins, leurs hanches, leurs sexes mènent la danse, les entraînant dans un rêve éveillé.

Un bruit de moteur qui s'arrête, et la bulle dans laquelle ils sont des prisonniers consentants éclate de façon brutale.

Les doigts de Charlie se crispent.

Il se détache de la bouche de Don et leurs regards se croisent, remplis de la même peur et de la même excitation.

Leur père est revenu du marché.

Charlie veut tout arrêter, se rhabiller en vitesse, mais son corps ne lui obéit plus. Ses hanches se collent contre celles de son frère, tandis qu'il le prend plus profondément en lui.

_Le bruit d'une portière qui claque._

Don saisit les fesses de Charlie, le pilonnant sans répit, son sexe de plus en plus dur à cause de l'adrénaline qui grimpe.

_Un bruit de pas sur les graviers de l'allée._

Charlie se mord les lèvres pour ne pas crier tandis que la main de Don le prend et le masturbe sauvagement.

_Un bruit métallique de chute, puis un juron étouffé. _

Alan Eppes a laissé tomber ses clefs. Au moins, il n'a pas laissé tomber les courses.

Charlie rejette la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un râle de désir. La main de Don se pose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire, et il s'enfonce plus loin dans l'étroit fourreau de chair qui le rend fou.

_Une porte qui claque._

Charlie mordille lascivement l'index de Don, de plus en plus excité par le danger de la situation. Ils sont à deux doigts d'être surpris, et cela ne fait que les pousser plus près de l'orgasme. Ses doigts quittent le tableau noir pour venir entourer ceux qui le caressent.

– Les garçons ? crie la voix d'Alan. Vous êtes là ?

Un cri étouffé, et Charlie jouit dans la main de son frère. Don lui mord l'épaule, et se déverse à son tour furieusement en lui.

Leur orgasme est explosif, et les laisse tous deux tremblants. Leurs bouches se cherchent, et ils échangent un autre baiser, dont la douceur contraste étrangement avec la fougue de leur accouplement.

Mais lorsque la porte du garage s'ouvre, dix minutes plus tard, sur leur père, Don a remis son uniforme de parfait agent du FBI, Charlie est en jean de la tête au pieds, chemise et pantalon, et tous deux discutent avec vivacité, nonchalamment appuyés contre le tableau noir.

Alan fronce les sourcils.

– Ah, vous êtes là… Vous auriez pu venir m'aider à ranger les courses !

Ses deux fils prennent une expression contrite.

– Désolé, papa ! On ne t'avait pas entendu…

Et tout ce que les deux hommes espèrent, c'est que leur père n'est pas capable de sentir l'odeur de sexe qui imprègne durablement l'atmosphère…

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

**Je sais, je sais, je devrais avoir honte d'écrire des trucs pareils... Mais que voulez-vous, j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête... Je le trouve très louche, le garage des Eppes !**


End file.
